Próximo
by Maria Lua
Summary: Fato número 1: Eu realmente não sou um perseguidor obsessivo. Fato número 2: Todo homem que mora sozinho precisa ir sempre ao supermercado. Fato número 3: Eu não tenho culpa dela ser tudo que eu sempre sonhei pra mim. Todos Humanos -Serie Cotidiano-


**Próximo**

**Fato número 1: **_Eu realmente não sou um perseguidor obsessivo. _**Fato número 2: **_Todo homem que mora sozinho precisa ir sempre ao supermercado. _**Fato número 3: **_Eu não tenho culpa dela ser tudo que eu sempre sonhei pra mim._

Mas, mais uma vez eu estava naquele mercantil típico de cidade pequena. Ele era até grande e com uma diversidade que de primeira até me espantou e tinha duas caixas. A primeira pelo que dizia o seu crachá se chamava Jéssica. Ela tinha uma beleza vulgar, nada de importante, nada que antes eu já não tenha visto. Era loira, de olhos azuis e feições harmoniosas. Na minha mera opinião era fútil, vulgar no termo pejorativo e incrivelmente atirada, se não fosse o fato dela estar em serviço acho que me atacava.

Já a outra, meu Deus, era completamente o oposto. Sua pele era pálida com o rosto em forma de coração perfeitamente emoldurado por seus cabelos castanhos que desciam como cascatas pelas suas costas. Seus olhos eram de um tom cor de chocolate tão profundo que mexia com a minha consciência durante os poucos minutos que eu a encarava. Suas feições eram delicadas e seus lábios vermelhos e desejosos. Ela era simplesmente perfeita.

A primeira vez que eu fui lá o caixa da morena que pelo seu crachá se chamava Isabella estava lotado enquanto o da loira tinha duas ou três pessoas. Como qualquer pessoa normal fui para fila do caixa um respirando fundo quando vi a loira serrando as unhas e não foi surpresa para mim quando as pessoas do caixa dois estavam quase acabando. A loira se exaltou quando me viu sentando de forma mais reta jogando os cabelos em uma tentativa frustrada de parecer mais sexy. Eu passei minhas compras em silêncio.

-Cartão ou dinheiro? - Perguntou a loira em um tom manhoso que quase me fez revirar os olhos.

-Dinheiro - Respondi pagando saindo em seguida.

A segunda vez eu fui logo para o caixa dois e a reação dela quando me viu foi completamente diferente. Ela arregalou os olhos cor de chocolate desviando o olhar para as compras. As suas mãos eram delicadas e suas unhas eram perfeitamente pintadas de cor clara. Ela mordia os lábios vermelhos me fazendo sorrir de leve.

-Cartão ou dinheiro? - Perguntou ela e sua voz era delicada em um tom tímido.

-Cartão - Respondi em uma atitude desesperada de fazê-la saber meu nome.

Até a terceira vez que eu fui lá já havia arrancado um sorriso daquela feiticeira. E cá estou eu indo até aquele mercantil dia sim dia não sempre no mesmo caixa. Sempre sorrindo para ela de leve trocando poucas palavras. Ela era tão gentil e logo descobri que quando ela ficava envergonhada seu rosto ficava lindamente corado lhe dando um ar tão frágil e encantador que derrubava todas as minhas barreiras.

-Edward! - Chamou minha irmã Alice me fazendo sair das minhas lembranças. A Alice era mais nova e ainda cursava a sua faculdade de moda. Ela não morava comigo por já dividir apartamento com o seu namorado Jasper, que havia sido meu colega de escola e hoje era um engenheiro conhecido da pequena Forks.

-Sim Alice - Falei mostrando que eu estava prestando atenção.

-O que você faz tanto em um supermercado? - Perguntou Alice me deixando completamente surpreso.

-Como você sabe que eu vou ao supermercado? - Quis saber surpreso.

-A Jéssica comentou que tem um ruivo de olhos verdes completamente gato indo ao supermercado que ela trabalha dia sim dia não - Respondeu Alice e eu revirei os olhos entediado. Se antes eu já não gostava muito dessa tal de Jéssica agora eu não a suportava.

-Eu só não consigo fazer compras sem esquecer alguma coisa então sempre volto para compras algo - Falei em tom desinteressado.

-Isso não tem nada haver com Isabella Swan, tem? - Perguntou Alice com olhar presunçoso e eu corei. O seu sobrenome era Swan? - Pelo jeito eu acertei. Pelo que eu já pesquisei, ela terminou a mais ou menos algumas semanas um namoro de longa data com um brutamonte de descendência indígena que se chama Jacob Black. Ela é muito fofa e tímida e cursa Literatura Inglesa e Americana. Mora sozinha na casa que dividia com o pai desde que o mesmo morreu e mesmo tendo bolsa por mérito na faculdade trabalha pra se sustentar. Na minha opinião uma ótima namorada para você.

-Alice como você descobriu tudo isso? - Perguntei chocado olhando para a minha irmã imperativa que havia falado tudo que descobriu em menos de meio segundo.

-Ah! Eu só achei que você gostaria de saber - Disse Alice sorrindo abertamente e eu revirei os olhos. Depois dessa conversa parei de ir lá toda vida. Só depois de duas semanas e estar totalmente sem café, que por acaso é meu combustível para escrever fui até lá.

O mercado estava completamente vazio, já que se passava das dez e meia da noite e só em Forks dez e meia é tarde. A tal Jéssica já não estava lá e pelo que eu percebi o horário de serviço já havia acabado, mas a Isabella continuava lá lendo alguma coisa.

Entrei em silêncio pegando café, açúcar e outras coisas mais e quando me aproximei do caixa ela se assustou derrubando o livro e quando levantou os olhos e me encarou seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso aberto tomou conta de sua face sorriso esse que eu retribuir sem pensar duas vezes.

-Eu pensei que estaria fechado - Comentei puxando conversa. Era hoje ou nunca. Eu tinha que conversar com ela nem que seja um pouco agora que não tinha ninguém ao nosso lado.

-E devia estar...eu meio que perdi a hora - Falou Isabella corando guardando o livro que lia antes que eu pudesse ver a capa. Ela passou as minhas compras olhando feio para o café e eu paguei pegando a minha sacola vendo-a pegar sua bolsa me acompanhando até a saída onde apagou as luzes e trancou tudo.

-Você vai pra casa a pé? Sozinha? - Perguntei completamente assustado.

-Meu carro está quebrado - Disse Bella corada.

-Eu te acompanho, aliais, eu me chamo Edward Cullen - Apresentei-me sorrindo.

-Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella - Respondeu ela sorrindo e começamos a sair caminhando pelas ruas vazias de Forks - Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro - Respondi sorrindo feliz por ela ter quebrado o silêncio em que estávamos.

-Você é o Edward Cullen escritor? - Perguntou Bella e eu sorri envaidecido por ela ao menos ter ouvido falar de mim.

-Sou - Respondi corando de leve.

-Eu adoro os seus livros - Admitiu Bella corando olhando discretamente para bolsa e eu logo supus que o livro que ela escondeu tão habilmente era de autoria minha.

Nós fomos andando e conversar com ela foi assustadoramente fácil. Ela era inteligente e sabia manter uma conversa sem aqueles lances cansativos de jogar cabelo ou coisas do tipo. Ela era completamente natural e eram os seus gestos naturais que mexiam comigo. A forma como ela mordia o lábio inferior quando estava pensativa ou a forma como ela corava quando me via a encarando. Ela era maravilhosa.

Nós dobramos a rua e ela apontou para uma casa de segundo andar de aparecia "casa de família" com varanda e jardim. Era linda e eu me senti péssimo pensando no meu apartamento que tinha no máximo um sofá, uma TV, um som e uma cama. Ela estava procurando o que devia ser a chave quando um moreno brutamonte com aparência indígena que eu logo supus ser o seu ex levantou da varanda e se postou na nossa frente.

-Foi por esse branquelo que você me trocou, Bella? – Perguntou o tal Jacob me olhando feio.

-Jacob, vai pra casa. Eu realmente não quero ligar para o Bill novamente – Pediu Bella em tom suplicante.

-Você não poderia fazer isso comigo. Quem você pensa que é pra roubar minha garota? – Perguntou o tal Jacob me encarando e eu revirei os olhos.

-Garoto, vai pra casa – Mandei em tom calmo.

-Seu otário – Xingou Jacob me empurrando com força fazendo com que minhas compras caíssem. Eu o olhei com raiva e soquei seu rosto e se lá ficou roxo eu acho que a minha mão quebrou.

-Parem com isso. Jacob ou você saí ou eu ligo para a polícia – Disse Bella em tom severo e o moreno subiu em uma moto e saiu com raiva.

-Desculpa, por favor, desculpa – Pediu Bella se agachando junto a mim tentando me ajudar nas compras que estavam quase todas quebradas.

-Não foi você que me empurrou Bella – Falei sorrindo flexionando os dedos.

-Entra, eu te sirvo um café enquanto você coloca gelo na mão – Disse Bella e eu sorri aceitando a ajuda. A combinação café mais Bella mais gelo na minha podre mão era imperdível.

Entramos e eu fiquei observando o clima de lar que havia na casa. Ela me guiou até a cozinha e eu me sentei no balcão a observando se mover com um ar atrapalhado pela cozinha.

-Gelo – Falou ela me entregando a compressa – Desculpa de novo.

-Não precisa se desculpar Isabella – Falei sorrindo,

-Bella – Corrigiu ela e eu sorri a deixando corada – Eu...eu vou preparar o café.

Eu fiquei calada observando ela preparar o meu combustível e quando ela se sentou na minha frente recomeçamos a conversar enquanto tomávamos café.

Ela era delicada e seu riso tintilava nos meus ouvidos como um doce caricia. Eu a olhava inclinado em sua direção sabendo que de alguma forma eu já estava dependente do som da sua voz ou do cheiro de morango que emanava dos seus cabelos.

-Eu acho melhor ir embora – Falei com um sorriso triste quando olhei para o relógio e vi que já era quase três horas da manha.

-Eu te levo até a porta – Falou Bella corando completamente desconcertada.

Ela me acompanhou até a porta e ficamos nos encarando como se o mundo exterior não tivesse mínima importância, porque não tinha. Tudo se resumia aqueles olhos castanhos que me encaravam de uma forma tão intensa que eu podia sentir o ar tendo dificuldade de entrar nos meus pulmões.

Coloquei as minhas compras no chão e coloquei minhas duas mãos uma em cada lado do rosto delicado de Isabella fazendo um pequeno carinho a fazendo sorrir. Fui me aproximando lentamente até tocar nos seus lábios com os meus apenas me acostumando com o seu gosto doce misturado com café. Aprofundei o beijo a imprensando na parede a beijando com desejo misturado com carinho.

-Nos vemos amanhã – Falei pegando as minhas compras.

*******

Eu voltei a minha rotina. Só que agora eu ia lá todo dia e de preferência a noite.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Essa é a quarta short da "Serie Cotidiano" lembrando que essa serie são pequenas coisas que poderiam acontecer com qualquer um junto a muita imaginação da autora que vus fala**

**Quero agradecer e muito a Kate Simon Cullen e Carol Venancio que deram a idéia que inspirou essa short.**

**Quero agradecer também a todos os anônimos que mandam reviews...se quiserem deixar e-mail para eu avisar quando postar outra**

**Bom...gostaram??**

**Boa? Ruim? Chata? Ótima? Maravilhosa?**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews!**

**E perguntinha...vocês querem que a próxima seja mais comedia, romance, hot ou outro?**

**Digam viu??**

**=******

**Até a próxima**


End file.
